Conventionally, there have been known sample analyzers which analyze samples by use of reagents in reagent containers (see International Publication WO 2011/105247, for example).
International Publication WO 2011/105247 above discloses an analyzer that includes: reagent containers each having an opening; support portions which each hold a reagent container; and aspirating tubes which each aspirate a reagent in a reagent container. This analyzer includes a rotation mechanism which rotates each support portion toward the inner back side of the analyzer. Moreover, the support portion on which the reagent container is set is rotated toward the inner back side of the analyzer by a user. Accordingly, the reagent container is set, in a state where the position of the aspirating tube is aligned with the position of the reagent container. In this state, the aspirating tube is allowed to enter the reagent container, and the reagent is aspirated by the aspirating tube.
However, in the case of International Publication WO 2011/105247, as a result of the reagent container having been rotated by use of the rotation mechanism, the reagent container is set while being aligned with the aspiration position of the aspirating tube. Thus, the structure of the analyzer is complicated. Therefore, it is desired that the aspirating tube is allowed to enter the reagent container, with the position of the aspirating tube aligned with the position of the reagent container through a simpler configuration. On the other hand, it is desired, in replacing operation of a reagent container, to prevent a hand of a user from coming into contact with the aspirating tube, thereby to prevent contamination of the hand of the user and the aspirating tube.